


Вселенная в руках

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, мистика, сборник драбблов, фантастика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Цикл драбблов и зарисовок, посвященный фэнтезийным и фантастическим мирам.





	1. Замок в Керстершире

Конь неохотно ступил на топкую землю Керстершира. Густой туман, тут же окутавший меня, принес сладковатый запах гниения.

Границей между графствами служили лишь гнилой забор, да осыпавшаяся арка ворот. Но безумцев, пожелавших пересечь эту черту не находилось вот уже три поколения. С тех пор как мой прапрадед, Филипп Безумный, покинул родовой замок, объявив его обиталищем демонов.

Всякий, кого ни спроси, знал, что Филипп Безумный сам призвал Люциферовых слуг, но не совладал с ними. По крайней мере, так считалось до прошлой зимы.

Тогда в замок забрел странствующий монах, принеся с собой сказки про подземные течения и грунтовые воды. Монах поклялся моему отцу, что демонов не существует. Что виной всему болото, которому вздумалось вырасти на нашей земле. И, как и любое болото, его можно осушить.

И вот, я, младший из сыновей Франциска Жестокого, готов получить в наследство родовой замок Керстершир. Если только сумею доказать, что демонов в нем нет и вернуться живым не позже рассвета третьего дня. Ну, а если мне суждено погибнуть, чтож, так тому и быть. А голова странствующего монаха послужит достойным утешением моему отцу.


	2. Волшебный меч

Он не сработал.

Господин, когда вы передали мне этот меч, вы поклялись, его магия защитит меня. Вы всегда верили в ее силу, а я верил в Вас.

Но магии не существует. Я понял это, рухнув онемевшими коленями в снег. В боку саднило. Кольчуга защитила меня как могла, и даже у нее вышло лучше, чем у «волшебного» меча.

А может дело в том, что я никудышный фехтовальщик?

Не вышло рыцаря из крестьянского сына.

Злой ветер пробирал до костей. Но за его гулом я отчётливо слышал топот копыт. Всадник решил вернуться и покарать смертью незадачливого бойца. Чтож, поделом мне. Нечего вмешиваться когда милорды изволят жечь деревню.

Боль в боку скрутила меня и чтобы не уткнуться носом в снег, я воткнул меч в землю и оперся на него.

Простите, Господин, я знаю, не подобает так обращаться с мечом.

Всадник был уже во взмахе меча от меня. Я отклонился. Не знаю как, но отклонился. По снегу побежала трещина. Конь бешено заржал и метнулся от меня. Но было поздно.

Там, где мгновение назад была мёрзлая земля, припорошенная снегом, раскинулось озеро подо льдом.

Лёд оглушительно затрещал и проломился под тяжёлыми копытами боевого коня.

В панике я выпустил меч из рук и лёд затрещал уже подо мной.

Я поспешил вновь ухватиться за рукаять и вытащить меч из земли. Стоило мне это сделать, как все исчезло. На месте ледяного озера вновь была бурая земля.

А всадник? Да Бог его знает, куда он провалился.

Вдалеке слышались женские крики, а ветер доносил дым от пожара. Бок всё ещё безобразно болел, но это уже не имело значения.

Я встал и зашагал в сторону деревни.

Один убит, осталось трое.


	3. На чужой Луне

Воздух был вязким и тяжёлым, как самый густой туман на Земле. Но кристально прозрачным. Голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода.

Робин выругал себя за беспечность. Когда его Шатл подбили, он думал все просто - уцелею сейчас значит выживу. Но здесь, на Богом забытом спутнике Юпитера, со сломанным маячком, Робин понял что ошибся.

Выбор был такой - умереть мгновенно или медленно и мучительно. Кислород в Шатле закончился через пару часов. Баллонов едва ли хватило бы на сутки. К тому же Робину не улыбалось задохнуться во сне, когда очередной баллон закончится.

А бортовой компьютер сообщил о пригодной атмосфере. 

И вот, обзывая себя клятым идиотом и слабоумным героем, Робин вылез из Шатла, защищенный лишь респиратором.

Мир вокруг напоминал тропические джунгли, если бы они состояли из грибов. Странные светящиеся растения призывно источали запах свежевыловленной рыбы на снегу. И медузы, плавающие в мареве небес, охотно садились на них. 

С грибов-деревьев свисали желеобразные плоды. На их стволах плодились вешанки, а у самой земли чуть не друг на друге громоздились грибницы. 

Дойдя до расселины, где ряд грибов-деревьев не скрывал неба, Робин замер в изумлении. Вначале он и не понял, что увидел. Ему показалось, это всего лишь радуга.

Пробирающая до мурашек, но вполне земная.

А потом он понял. Это был Юпитер во всей своей красе, радуга лишь венчала его, словно нимб.

Робин не знал, сколько он простоял на выступе, любуясь сиянием древнего божества, но постепенно нимб сузился до тонкой полоски, серебряного обруча. Робин выдохнул и отвёл взгляд.

И вовремя. На склон вышли двое. Это были прямоходящие жуки, с фасеточными глазами, четырьмя парами рук и пугающими жвалами вместо рта. Каждый из них тащил на загривке шляпу от гриба, размером с покрышку джипа.

Жуки замерли и уставились на Робина, а Робин уставился на них. Надо было срочно что-то делать.


	4. Память и Смерть

Память ненадёжна. Она смотрит на мир безразлично, придерживаясь сухих фактов, но живёт в саду иллюзий, где любой факт, да и она сама, может оказаться тенью на воде или маревом над летним лугом.

У Памяти лицо ребенка, но взгляд наполнен вековой усталостью. У нее часто бывают гости. Она готова принять всех. И даже Смерть. А Смерть всегда приносила ей подарки из мира людей.

Холодный медальон лег в раскрытую ладонь Памяти. Портрет девушки внутри выглядит особенно изящно в голубом сиянии.

— Ещё одна иллюзия. При жизни она такой не была, — заметила Память, — она была склочной, взбалмошной и жестокой.

Смерть вздохнула и вынула второй медальон из рукава. На нем девушка выглядела иначе, в каждой ее черте читались ярость и злоба.

Память покачала головой.

— И такой она тоже не была. Я хотела бы хоть раз увидеть правду. Иллюзии меня больше не прельщают.

— Хочешь правды? Чтож, вот она: человеческая душа податлива как мягкая глина и переменчива как ветер. Эта женщина была всякой, склочной и злобной, мягкой и любящей. А теперь она умерла и пошла дальше. И нет смысла ловить ветер, который ушел. В этом твоя беда. Ты хочешь высечка ветер в камне и удивляешься, что он не треплет твоих волос.


	5. Дары Богов

Я понял, что вернулся домой, когда свернул на барахолку и увидел знакомый вдрыз разбитый автобус. Когда-то давно, когда я ещё был подростком, он свалился с неба чуть не убив моего приятеля Раджа.

Наша банда тогда днями и ночами прочесывала пустыню в поиске кладов. Что-то действительно стоящее продалось нам редко, потому такое сокровище как автобус взволновало нас не на шутку. Радж тут же заявил на него свои права. Сообщив, что раз автобус притянулся к нему, так тому и быть.

Мы оттащили эту рухлядь в город и поставили на то место, где обычно торговали жестянками. Теперь у нас был собственный магазин.

В тот день мне в голову пришла безумная идея. И сегодня я вернулся, чтобы заявить — не так уж она и безумна.

Я спешился возле фургона, кинул мелкую монету парнишке, вышедшему мне навстречу.

— Присмотри, — я кивнул на коня, — Отвечаешь головой.

Парень понятливо кивнул. Впрочем, я не очень опасался. Такой конь слишком приметен в нашем городе, чтобы его пытались увести.

Зайдя в автобус, я огляделся. Странное чувство, здесь все изменилось и вместе с тем осталось прежним. На полках, тех самых, что мы приколачивали, не было ни одной знакомой вещи.

— Пран? Ты ли это? — мне навстречу поднялся высокий мужчина, чью худобу не скрывал даже местный балахон. Волосы его изрядно поседели.

— Радж.

Я улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. И Радж тут же вцепился в нее, словно желая убедиться, что это я.

— Я думал ты мертв. Где тебя носило?

— Я его нашел. Я нашел портал, Радж и вернулся с той стороны.

— Все шутки шутишь, — усмехнулся он, но взгляд его стал куда прохладней, — порталы открывают боги и делают это только на небесах.

— Тогда откуда у меня это? — я снял с плеча винтовку и положил перед Раджем.

Он едва взглянул на нее.

— Занятная вещица, почти не пострадала при падении.

— Она не падала. Так же как это, — я выложил перед ним пистолет, — и это.

Часы я снимать не стал, просто поднес их к уху старого приятеля. Эффект был что надо. Радж побледнел и отшатнулся.

— Они тикают! Тебе удалось их починить? Как?!

— Повторяю в последний раз, я ничего не чинил. Я купил их с той стороны портала. У такого же торговца как и ты, только с целыми стеклами в магазине.

Радж поднял на меня изумленный взгляд.

— Так ты и правда сделал это?


	6. О рыбах и цветах

Под рубашкой все чесалось, но Рио не спешил ее сбрасывать, пока не дойдет до залива. Вдруг кто увидит. Конечно, людей сейчас встретишь редко, но закон подлости никто не отменял.

Собственно, это последний закон, оставшийся в силе.

Наконец, Рио скрылся в тени старой парковки и зашагал по воде. Дойдя до середины, он уселся и скинул рубашку. Как Рио и думал, тело заросло цветами. Он зубами сорвал с плеча ближайший цветок и кинул его в воду. Маленькие друзья Рио, карпы и золотые рыбки тут же собрались вокруг него и склевали цветок.

— Скучали? — Рио окунул руки в прохладную воду и пара рыб тут же ткнулась в его пальцы, — Скучали.

Сорвав ещё несколько цветков, Рио раскидал их по воде, чтобы привлечь побольше рыбы. Когда алые лепестки с характерным бульком растворились в воде, Рио облегченно вздохнул. Он откинулся назад и лег в воду так, чтобы лицо оставалось на поверхности. Рыбы начали осторожно щипать цветы с его тела.

— Рассказать вам, как прошла моя неделя? В понедельник, я набрёл на универмаг. Конечно, все йогурты там просрочены, да и холодильники не работают, но кое-что я нашел…

Рио говорил и говорил, радуясь своим маленьким слушателям. Рыбы молчали.


	7. Вестник войны

Перелет до Северного архипелага дался старому крулфу Ю тяжело. Бедолага уже тридцать лет помогал господину Жонгу развозить почту по островам и, конечно, дальние перелеты давались ему все тяжелее. Да их с господином Жонгом уже и не посылали так далеко, но в этот раз был особый случай.

Как только облака расступились, господин Жонг всмотреться в каменистые земли, покрытые мхом.

— Здесь должна быть деревня. Ю, ты ее чуешь?

Крулф прорычал что-то невнятное и тяжело приземлился на лапы. Дальше он понесся по земле. Когда из-за очередной скалы им на встречу вышел путник, крулф Ю уселся на землю.

— Доброго дня, господин, — поклонился путник.

— И вам, добрый путник. Не укажете ли мне дорогу до ближайшей деревни? Мне нужно разнести вести, а моему другу отдохнуть.

— Давненько в наших краях не бывало почтового крулфа. К добру или к худу?

Господин Жонг печально покачала головой.

— К худу. Грядет война. Невеста принца похищена людьми с материка. Трое моих сыновей надели императорскую броню и четвертый готов последовать за ними.

— Жалкие иноверцы, — путник сплюнул, — знай они гнев империи, не сунулись бы к нам. Каждый мужчина с Северного архипелага будет рад служить наследнику. До ближайшей деревни двадцать миль посуху на восток. Там вас примут с почетом. Но городов на этом острове нет, они все на севере.

— Благодарю, добрый господин, — господин Жонг поклонился так глубоко, как только позволяла его больная спина.

— Это честь для меня, — ответил путник, — первым на архипелаге приветствовать посланника императора. Пусть лёгкими будут крылья вашего крулфа.


	8. Мировая трещина

Великая Мировая Трещина заканчивалась у лесной опушки. Это было странно. Сэм уселся на землю и раскрыл недорисованную карту. Следовало бы зарисовать конец Трещины до возвращения учителя, но он медлил. Сэму всегда казалось, что у Трещины нет конца, на то она и Мировая. Но, похоже, он ошибался.

Зарисовав конец Трещины, замок и долину вокруг него, Сэм отложил перо и задумался. Люди в замке тоже называли Трещину Мировой, но зачем они это делали, если знали, где ее конец?

Тут вернулся учитель — седобородый старик в запыленном дорожном плаще. Он с величайшей осторожностью сел на камень.

— Как я и думал, лес мелкий — всего на пару миль. А дальше он выходит к океану.

Похоже, для учителя это что-то значило. Но Сэм только плечами пожал.

— Могу я спросить, сэр? — решился он.

— Ты уже это делаешь, Сэм. Так что доводи начатое до конца.

Сэм скривился, именно об этом он и хотел спросить.

— Как получилось, что Мировая Трещина кончилась?

— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы она опоясала всю землю?

Сэм только губы поджала, но в мыслях решил, что да, предпочел бы.

— В некотором роде, это есть Конец Мира, так что все верно. За лесом начинается океан, а там, я уверен, мы найдем следы другой Трещины, оставленной Великим Змеем.

Сэм понял о чем говорит учитель, это была старая сказка о том, как Шут обманул Великого Змея и заставил его утопиться во время дележки земли.

— Но ведь это просто сказка.

— Не все сказки лгут, — тяжело вздохнув, старик поднялся с места, — идём, нам нужно многое сделать, а закат близится.


	9. Вселенная в руках

Он повернул галактику Ёж ещё на двадцать пять градусов и перебросил горсть созвездий из нее в соседнюю Зеркало.

Вселенная в его руках на миг застыла, неуверенно покачнулась и ожила.

Вечное кружение мириадов звёзд, сотни тысяч лет циклов рождения и угасания. И десятки миров. Пока безжизненных, но он скоро это изменит.

Он выбрал мир, что станет самым первым. Пора засеять его людьми. Самыми обычными и великими. Простыми, честными, но такими загадочными. Добрыми, но способными постоять за себя. Любящими…

— Николас, — дверь его комнаты распахнулась. На пороге стояла женщина в черном деловом костюме. На плечах и волосах её ещё не обсохла влага от уличного тумана.

— Мама?

Вселенная больше не сияла, хоть он и чувствовал ее биение в ладонях.

— Чем, позволь спросить, ты занимался целый день?

— Я сделал все, что было в твоём списке. Неужели этого мало?

Женщина закатила глаза.

— Разумеется, мало. Или тебе обязательно нужен список, чтобы сделать что-то полезное? А своей головой подумать? И в кого ты у меня такой беспомощный и ленивый?

— Мама.

— Слышать ничего не желаю, — и она вышла, хлопнув дверью.

Притихшая вселенная ждала. Николас запустил ее вновь.

Он не будет создавать людей. Не сегодня. Сегодня он хочет просто насладиться танцем звёзд.


	10. Змеиный рассвет

Теми и Ибрис заступили в караул глубоко заполночь, когда принцесса уже спала. Делать было решительно нечего, потому Теми баловалась с монетой, заставляя ее то растворится в воздухе, то появиться вновь, то превратиться в луну. Ибрис, прислонившись к дверям госпожи, делала вид, что не замечает этих фокусов, хотя время от времени фыркала как кошка, намочившая усы.

Время близилось к рассвету и сохранять ясность сознания, становилось все тяжелей. Фокусы с монетой утомили, и Теми спрятала ее в кошель. Вдруг по коридору разнеслись шаги. Защитницы напряглись. В столь ранний час даже слуги ещё спят. Загадка разрешилась быстро — из-за поворота вышла Нану, молодая жрица. Ее кожу украшали многие шрамамы от змеиных укусов, но у других жриц их было ещё больше. На плечах Нану покоилась змея, толстая как слоновый бивень и такая же белая.

— Хвала Богам, Нану, что у тебя такой громкий шаг. Будь ты тихоней, мы убили бы тебя, приняв за вора. Что ты здесь делаешь, в столь ранний час?

Жрица улыбнулась.

— У меня было видение, что принцесса позовет меня на рассвете. Вот я и пришла, ожидать зова.

Теми рассмеялась.

— На рассвете? Этой ночью видения обманули тебя — госпожа никогда не встаёт раньше полудня.

— И тем не менее. Яд Великой Матери, породившей мировое яйцо никогда меня не подводил. Так что я уверена, на рассвете принцесса выкрекнет мое имя.

Словно в подтверждении слов, Нану коротко поцеловала голову змеи. Та выпустила язык, проверяя, кто нарушил ее покой.

— Осторожней с поцелуями. Может ты и обласкана дарами Матери, но ты же не хочешь получить ее главный дар раньше времени, — вступила в разговор Ибрис.

— Только не от моей сестры. Ее яд дарует видения, а не смерть.

— Всем? — С вызовом спросила Теми. В ее глазах вспыхнул азарт. Ибрис ухмыльнулася.

— Всем, — кивнула Нану, — а что? Неужели досточтимая госпожа стражница желает прозреть будущее? Прямо на посту?

— Желаю, — Теми смело шагнула вперёд и подставила руку.

— Нет. Мы обе желаем, — Ибрис выставила руку, хоть от дверей принцессы и не отошла.

— Да будет так, — властным, глубоким голосом произнесла Нану. Взмахнув рукой, она пропустила змею через кольцо своих пальцев. И та с удовольствием впилась в кожу Теми.

Змея отступила, оставив кровоточащие раны на руке Теми. На миг в мире воцарилась тишина. Вдруг, Теми рассмеялась, не громко, но отчётливо. Она отступила к стене, закусив нижнюю губу и выгнув спину, словно от ласки самого страстного любовника. Ибрис заметила лихорадочный румянец на ее щеках и странный блеск вмиг почерневших глаз.

— Теперь мне, — приказала Ибрис, шагнув к жрице.

Расслабленная Теми сползла по стене и вновь рассмеялась. Нану повторила свой властный жест, а змея вновь прошла через кольцо ее пальцев. Только теперь Ибрис казалось, что все происходит куда медленней, словно через сонную маятность.

Вдруг Теми вскрикнула и попыталась встать, но ноги ее не держали.

— Лгунья, — выкрикнула Теми, — это не та змея. Ты солгала.

Ибрис поспешила отдеруть руку, но было поздно. Змея вонзила зубы в ее плоть.

Теми смертельно побледнела и завалилась на бок, тяжело дыша. Ибрис выхватила копьё и направила его в живот жрицы. Но ослабшие руки не хотели держать древко. Жрица с лёгкостью выхватила копьё и сломала его об колено. Яд расслабил каждый волосок на теле Ибрис и тело, обычно гибкое и сильное, едва слушалось ее. Она попыталась закричать, но изо рта вырвался только стон.

Нану ударила ее ногой в живот. Ибрис отлетела к стене, схватилась за гардину и все равно упала. Занавеска оборвалась, впуская в коридор рассветные лучи.

Подойдя ближе, Нану сорвала с руки платок и запихала Ибрис в рот.

— Тише, тише. Скоро дар Матери снизойдёт на тебя и все станет хорошо.

Она ласково погладила Ибрис по щеке и поцеловала в лоб.

Лёжа на полу, Ибрис отчетливо видела, как Нану входит в покои принцессы и слышала по-юношески звонкий голос:

— Нану? Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань? И где мои стражницы? Нану? Нану!


	11. Посол Его Величества

Сир Клодиус Мун был смелым человеком и готов был умереть за короля, хоть на ратном поле, хоть в сырых подземельях Отступников. Однако, будучи послом Его Величества и приближаясь к замку Айронлейк он чувствовал нечто новое. Нет, не страх. Этим позорным чувством он бы никогда не осквернил свою душу.

Недовольство собой, вот что это было.

Оно зрело в его сердце. Сир Клодиус чувствовал, в этом месте смелости будет мало. Здесь требуется иное — подвешенный язык, гибкая поясница, не боящаяся поклонов, и острый ум, подмечающий каждую мелочь. Совсем не то, чему его учили. И не то, чему учили знаменосца у него за спиной. Или хоть кого-то из людей его положения.

Молодой лорд Айронлейк отличался изворотливостью ума и гордостью. Так что даже при дворе он умудрялся держаться выше остальных, чуть ли не выше короля. И старый король прощал ему это, отмахиваясь от «детских игр в тщеславие». Но новый король был совсем не таков.

Когда король приказал привести ко двору незамужнюю сестру лорда, никто не удивился. Ещё меньше удивились закономерному отказу лорда Айронлейка. А уж слухи о готовящемся аресте лорда стали чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Лорд Айронлейк, в свою очередь, поднял слуг посреди ночи, велев собираться, и умчался в свой озерный край.

И теперь сир Клодиус должен был убедить лорда покаяться в грехах и добровольно прибыть в столицу.

Гиблое дело, сказал бы сир Клодиус, если бы его спросили. Однако, его не спрашивали. И он пришпорил коня.


	12. Дневник апокалипсиса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот драббл особенный. В отличие от остальных в сборнике он писался не по арту, а по сюжету, рассказанному в конфе. Выделять его как отдельный рассказ мне показалось слишком, но сохранить я его хотел. По этому он здесь.

День первый. Сегодня с нами на связь вышла инопланетная цивилизация. Но вместо послания мира, она начала отстреливать людей по всему миру. Как хорошо, что у меня был доступ в ядерную лабораторию. Кто бы мог подумать, что внутри экспериментального поля может быть безопасней чем снаружи.

День второй. Инопланетяне улетели. Их прогнали жители поднявшейся со дна Атлантиды и бог их Посейдон.

День третий. На Атлантиду упал метеорит. Он убил бога. Подозреваю, что его прислали пришельцы. Но точных данных у меня, конечно нет.

День четвертый. Воскресли динозавры. Возможно, это произошло и раньше, но я только сегодня выбрался из лаборатории пополнить запасы еды и воды. И почти не удивился, когда мимо меня прошел ахелоузавр. Кстати, теперь я подсвечиваюсь в темноте приятным голубым сиянием.

День десятый. Мне кажется или мир схлопывается? Жить тропических джунглях посреди ЦЕРНа то ещё испытание. Хотя, гигантские мокрицы довольно питательны.

День тридцать седьмой. Нашел канцелярский магазин. Труп продавщицы очень любезно разрешил забрать все тетради, ручки и блокноты. Ура! Теперь я смогу вести дневник всю оставшуюся жизнь и никогда не буду одинок.

День шестидесятый. Почерк испортился. Я сам едва могу разобрать собственные записи. Что же будет, когда я покажу их остальным?

День триста шестьдесят пятый. Сегодня годовщина. Инопланетяне так и не вернулись. Мир стал похож на пустыню. Считать дни все сложнее. Перед глазами все плывет и в одни дни мне кажется, что прошло уже много лет, а в другие, что все случилось только вчера. Я просыпаюсь и засыпаю с одной мыслью — мира больше нет. Если бы не дневник, я бы давно забыл сколько времени прошло.

День четырехсотый. Попробовал вскрыть себе вены. Ничего не вышло. Зато из крови получились недурные чернила, светящиеся в темноте.

День четыреста первый. Крысиный яд на меня не действует. Наверное, выдохся.

День четыреста пятый. Я долго искал его и наконец нашел! Пистолет. Ну все, теперь прощайте и до новых встреч.

День четыреста шестой.  
…  
…  
…  
Я полный неудачник. Пора это признать.

День пятьсот пятьдесят девятый. Я не ел и не пил больше месяца. Мир истощился и все что я могу найти это песок. Но смерть избегает меня. Сколько бы я не звал, она не приходит ко мне. Она не хочет меня. Она меня не любит.

День шестьсот шестьдесят шестой. Я нашел прекрасную пещеру. В ней сыро и темно. А на потолке живет милая плесень, светящаяся точно так же как и я. Думаю, мы станем друзьями. Если нет, я её съем. Пожалуй, прилягу посплю.

День неизвестно. Я вышел в новый мир. Меня разбудили странные существа, они походили на гигантских пауков в лягушачьей коже. Они стрекотали и шевелили жвалами, стараясь что-то до меня донести. Но я не понял ни слова. Если это были слова. Они показывали мне картинки на камнях, где безголовые монстры крушат друг друга. Я не понял ничего. И попросил их меня убить. Один из них укусил меня. Очнулся я здесь, под стеклянным куполом. Зато со своим дневником. Надеюсь, однажды я им надоем и они убьют меня.


	13. Прерванный путь

Лабиринт опять завел его в тупик. Стив выругался, но это не помогло.

С трёх сторон его окружали низкие стены, которые он мог бы при желании перепрыгнуть. Но было нельзя. Трава щекотила копыта, не так сильно как если бы они были ногами и руками, но он всё же ощущал это. И эти лёгкие прикосновения давали Стиву надежду.

Он развернулся и побрел назад, до перекрестка.

Ведьма сказала, что пройдя лабиринт он станет собой. Ведьма назвала это испытанием, а не наказанием. Ведьма сказала, чтобы он не волновался: из него вышла отвратная лама, так что долго в ее шкуре он не задержится.

Но Стив сомневался. Он вспоминал как отказался ехать с друзьями во Флориду и решил путешествовать по Южной Америке автостопом и думал — почему?

Что такого здесь, что заставило его лезть в горы? Мудрость древней цивилизации? Три ха-ха два раза. Плевать он хотел на всю мудрость вымерших вместе с динозаврами.

Стив дошел до угла и повернул направо, а потом ещё раз. В прошлый раз он, по закону лабиринта сворачивал налево и куда это его привело? Впрочем, куда не поверни проблема была не в этом. И не в том, что Стиву порезали рюкзак, вытащив из него кошелек и загранник. А в чертовом роднике, у чертовой рощи.

Когда местный с тремя зубами на весь рот сказал ему, что не стоит идти в эту розу, разве Стив ему поверил? Глупые суеверия, дряхлые пережитки веры в мертвых богов. Вот как думал Стив. И это вышло ему, нет, не боком, жопой оно ему вышло.

Всего то хлебнуть чистой воды и умыться.

А потом две недели искать хоть кого-нибудь, кто понял бы его речь. Точнее блеенье овцы, простите, ламы.

Как низко он пал.

Но лабиринт был последней каплей.

Право, право, снова право.

Тупик.

Ведьма, по виду ещё подросток. С такими прыщами, что страшно становится — вот-вот рванут и забрызгают гноем все вокруг. Она оказалась единственной, кто понимал его. И указала путь в лабиринт.

Ещё одно священное место.

Стив не понимал разницы. Почему здесь он может идти, а там было запрещено? Почему, если для того, чтобы стать человеком, нужно попасть в центр, нельзя просто перескочить через низкие стены?

Магия, сказала ведьма. Будто это всё объясняет.

И добавила, что таким твердолобый как Стив, никогда этого не понять.

Он и не пытался.

После того, как у тебя отрастают копыта, начинаешь иначе смотреть на мир.

Поворот. Снова тупик.

Перестань жалеть себя — подсказала ему ведьма.

Стив остановился.

Она этого не говорила. Так откуда же взялись слова? Не могли же они просто появиться в его голове? Или могли? А если и так… Стив вовсе не жалел себя. Он просто… рассуждал.

Мысленный голос ведьмы рассмеялся.

Жалеешь, жалеешь, — подумалось ему ВЕДЬМИНЫМ голосом, — ох как жалеешь.

Стив мотнул лобастой головой. Голос пропал.

И вовсе он не жалел себя. От этой мысли Стив даже обиделся. Как можно? Если бы не это дурацкое превращение, он был бы на полпути домой.

Снова тупик.

Ну или в Мексике, готовился к карнавалу мертвых.

Тупик, тупик, тупик.

Да что этот чертов лабиринт от него хочет? Он словно состоит из тупиков. И не надо рассказывать про жалость к себе.

Солнце двигалось к закату, темнело. И вот уже трава из зелёной стала фиолетовой.  
Ну по крайней мере, Стив знал что делать.

Это было куда больше чем обычно.

Да и домой он возвращаться не хотел. Ему нравилось в Чили. И ведьма была не так уж уродлива. Ну прыщи, ну подумаешь. Все мы были подростками. С какие прыщи были у Стива в семнадцать лет, страшно вспомнить. Сейчас то ему прыщи не грозят. Даже если у лам они и водятся, в чем Стив не был уверен, самки лам, вряд-ли обращают внимание на такую ерунду.

А поспать ложно и в лабиринте, как раз в одном из тупиков.

Стив свернул и оказался в очень уютном тупичке. Там, где лама прекрасно уместится у боковой стенки.

Так он и сделал, присел, прижавшись к стене и задремал.

Проснулся он на рассвете, весь мокрый от росы и перепачканый жирной землёй.  
Вскочил на ноги и замер. Он вскочил на две ноги, не на четыре.

Он был бос и чувствовал, как земля липнет к его ступням, но джинсы были на месте. И футболка. Правда уже не белая, а в пятнах от травы и ыг пойми чего, но разве это так важно?

Рюкзак пропал ещё до того, как он попал в лабиринт, так что это и вовсе не в счёт. Оставалось проверить ещё одно.

— Раз, раз, раз, — тихо сказал Стив. И услышал собственный голос, а не блеянье. — Бэтмен поймал Джокера. — продолжил он.

Язык его слушался. Получалось говорить именно то, что надо.

— Ура! — заорал Стив во всю глотку. — Ура! Есть! Наконец-то! Хэштег расколдовался, хэштег спасся от древнего проклятья! Кто бы мне поверил! А и плевать, главное что я себе верю и я снова человек!

Домой, срочно домой! К маме, к отцу и мелкой надоедливой сестре! Он перемахнув через стены лабиринта и замер — вдруг запрет действует и на обратный путь? Стив прислушался к ощущениям. Тело не собиралось менять конструкцию — он оставался человеком. Подождав, для верности, с минуту, он помчался, беря барьеры один за другим.

Домой, домой, срочно домой.

И позвонить Элизе, пригласить ее на свидание. А ещё…

Он не додумал. Лабиринт кончался и на его пороге ждала ведьма.

— Ну что, герой? — с усмешкой спросила она.

— Как видишь, я дошел. — хвастливо заметил Стив.

— Это не твоя заслуга. — заметила Ведьма.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ламп из меня так себе, а из человека может выйти толк.

— Уверен?

— Ещё как.

— Тогда ступай, — она достала из-за спины его рюкзак и поставила на землю, — и больше не пей из чужого источника. А то так и застрянешь…

Где застрянешь она не уточнила. Растворилась в воздухе. Но Стиву это и не было нужно. Он знал.

Подхватив рюкзак, он зашагал вперёд. Ему предстояла длинная дорога.


End file.
